nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
NoDQ CAW's Main Event 3
NoDQ CAW's Main Event 3 is the twenty-eighth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-fifty-ninth episode overall. It is the third in the NoDQ CAW's Main Event series. Matches Frankenstein v Las Vegas Link }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Las Vegas Link sizes up Frankenstein before attempting and failing to lift him. Frankenstein fights back with an uppercut and a big boot. Frankenstein Irish whips Link into the corner, where he knees Link repeatedly before mashing his boot into Link’s face. Frankenstein punches and knees Link before giving him a huge chokeslam. Link battles back with a spinning backfist and a flurry of punches and a jumping knee. Link hits Frankenstein with a diving headbutt before delivering his patented Tornado DDT before covering Frankenstein for a 1-count. The two men trade punches. Frankenstein catches Link with a sidewalk slam before choking Link in the corner with his boot. Frankenstein shoulder tackles Link’s shoulder before powerbombing him, following up with a powerslam. Frankenstein delivers another sidewalk slam then gets Link in a submission hold similar to a torture rack before thinking better of it, instead giving Link a clothesline and an inverted DDT. Frankenstein lifts Link by the neck and chokes him. Frankenstein Irish whips Link into the ropes and hits him with a Chokeslam. Frankenstein picks Link up and puts him in the Bear Hug. Frakenstein next delivers a top rope back body drop to Link before putting him in a rear chinlock. Frankenstein mounts Link and punches him. Frankenstein picks apart Link, driving his knees into Link’s shoulders and giving him a side headlock before giving him a Big Boot. Link, completely devastated by Frankenstein’s attack, is easy prey for three consecutive Monster Bombs. Frankenstein hooks Link’s leg for an easy victory. Winner: Frankenstein Conehead’s Training Montage A video package plays of Al Snow training Conehead. We see Conehead attempting a series of push-ups and running to the ring. Conehead displays his ability to dodge and counter Snow’s attacks in the ring. The video ends with the two running back up the ramp where Conehead flexes his muscles. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Michael Myers & Sagat v Leatherface & Mr. Clean – Texas Tornado Tag Team Match Mr. Clean and Sagat immediately get into a fight with one another as Leatherface brings a chair into the ring. Michael Myers knocks the referee down with a clothesline as Leatherface swings wildly. Mr. Clean and Sagat exchange blows. Mr. Clean gives Myers a backslide pin for a 1-count. Leatherface pins Sagat but fails to get a count from the referee. Myers bodyslams Mr. Clean. Leatherface headbutts Myers repeatedly. Mr. Clean and Leatherface mount their opponents and punch them repeatedly. Myers clotheslines the referee out of the ring before hitting Mr. Clean with a steel pipe. Myers returns to the ring and Leatherface gives him a chop. Myers punches Leatherface down then knocks the referee out of the ring before hitting Leatherface in the head with the pipe. Mr. Clean returns to the ring and leg sweeps Myers. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} As Sagat mounts and punches Leatherface, Myers gives Mr. Clean a top rope double-underhook suplex. Myers rolls Leatherface up but the referee is out of position and no count is made. Mr. Clean throws Myers out of the ring. Myers reaches into the ring and trips Mr. Clean, before he and Sagat double-team Leatherface. Sagat applies an Ankle Lock to Leatherface but the OCM refuses to tap. Mr. Clean and Myers fight again as Leatherface hits Sagat with a Slice & Dice. Myers misses a Running Chop Block to Leatherface and is rewarded with a Slice & Dice of his own. Leatherface chops Sagat off his feet and covers Myers to pick up the win. Winners: Leatherface & Mr. Clean After the match, a hype video for Captain Jack Sparrow’s impending debut plays. Jason Voorhees v Superman }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Superman punches Jason Voorhees, who responds with a punch of his own and a clothesline that knocks Superman out of the ring. The two brawl at the ringside area. Superman hits Jason with a hurricanrana before clubbing him in the back. Superman locks in a submission hold but Jason gets free. Jason throws Superman back into the ring and gets back in himself at the referee’s count of 14. Jason clotheslines Superman then misses a second attempt. Jason Irish whips Superman into the ropes then catches him with a brutal headbutt before rolling him up but fails to get even a 1-count. The two men exchange punches and clotheslines. Jason gives Superman a bulldog out of the corner followed by a series of harsh clotheslines, knocking Superman over the ropes and out of the ring. Jason Irish whips Superman into the barricade, then into the ring apron, then back into the ring. Superman dodges another clothesline from Jason and returns fire with a shoulder tackle which knocks Jason out of the ring. Superman follows Jason and the fight continues. Superman bodyslams Jason then throws him into the ring apron. Superman leaps onto Jason from the ring with a corkscrew plancha then Irish whips Jason back into the ring, again at the count of 14. Superman hits Jason with a slingshot leg drop then a West Coast Pop for a 2-count. Jason gives Superman a Powerslam and makes the cover for a 2-count of his own. Jason attempts a Crystal Lake Slam but Superman blocks it. Superman tries to hit the Speeding Bullet but Jason dodges. A second Speeding Bullet catches Jason off guard and knocks him into the ropes. Superman shoulder tackles Jason out of the ring and leaps to the ring floor but is surprised by a Crystal Lake Slam. Jason Irish whips Superman back into the ring and covers him for a close 2-count. Superman gives Jason a running sitdown powerbomb for a very close 2-count. Superman gives Jason a double-underhook sitdown powerbomb but Jason reaches the ropes so no count is made. Superman leaps onto Jason’s prone body with a splash but Jason avoids it. Jason attempts a clothesline but misses. Superman hits Jason into the corner with a Speeding Bullet. Jason fights off an S-Bomb attempt with a Clothesline for a 2-count. The Joker makes his way to the ringside area, distracting Jason. Jason turns around to see Frankenstein moments before he receives a Monster Bomb from the NoDQ CAW Champion, causing Jason to collide with Superman in the process and giving Jason the disqualification victory. Winner: Jason Voorhees After the bell rings, the Joker gives Superman the Last Laugh as the Partners in Crime celebrate, taunting their Violent Impulse opponents. Category:Season 8 Category:NoDQ Interactive Championship Matches